


ghostly

by writing_good_vibes



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Memory Loss, Nostalgia, Prose Poem, Sleep, but so vauge you'd never know, technically the joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: a fleeting moment





	ghostly

That night, in a fitful sleep, he dreamed of a girl with messy hair and baggy clothes. Chapped lips pulled back into a grin as she laughed, reaching her arm out towards him, the buzz of a city behind her, around them.

He started awake with a name he couldn't quite remember on his tongue and a face he couldn't quite see in his mind. No sooner had he woken had the dream, the memory, slipped from him and he lay back with a sigh, a wash of something close the melancholy passing over him before he closed his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny snippet i wrote that technically features nolanverse Joker (how typical), but it's so vauge that it's really just a stand alone snapshot. i consider it prose poetry but, then again, what do i know?


End file.
